Ursa
Appearance She has red eyes and long purple hair. She wears an inverted Shinigami uniform to match her own style which reveals her black bra. Personality Ursa is by far one of the meanest seated officers in the Gotei 13 and has hardly any respect for her superior. She even had the nereve to call Yammamoto an old fool in front of the other captains though Zukia severely punished her by locking her in the darkest doungeon in Seretei for two weeks. Her favorite person to harass is her own superior Umi, she often calls her a weaking and that she is nothing but trash that managed to get by. Due to the power of her Zanpakutō she uses fear to contol others. Even members of the 11th Division fear her saying that she is a witch. The only person she seems to respect is her own captain Zukia Tojiro but this may be due to her being terrified of him. Later on in the second chapter of the Second Coming of Aizen Arc she retaliated against Captain Keiji after insulting Zukia which disproves the first theory of her respecting her captain out of fear. Synopsis Childhood Nothing is known of her childhood Soul Society Arc She did not participate in this arc Arrancar Arc She did no fighting during this arc. Zero Division Recruitment Arc She retained her seat number along with other members of the division like Yoko. Throught this arc she has been seen harassing other 5th Division members like Umi, and Ren. She challenged Ren to a race, if she won she got to tell the captain that Ren was in love with him but if she lost she had to keep silent. Ren ended up loosing the race.Later on she is seen defeating a group of hollows with Barbossa, she laughed as the Hollows screamed for mercy before she blasted them with a Kido. Second Coming of Aizen Arc She is seen in the 5th Division gardens with Keiji. They got into an argument about Zukia's integrity in which she lashed out at him. Ursa release her sword but he canceled it out and managed to torture her using his psychic abilities. Her current status is unknown but she is not dead. Later on she is taken to the 4th Division's relief station by Mizuki who nurses her back to health. She warns him that keiji might be up to something, suddenly Daisuke Kaoru appeared. She reappears in the chapter The Philosophy of War with crutches (due to Keiji attacking her) and tries to conduct a 5th Division meeting consisting of lower rank officers. However the meeting is cut short by the arrival of captain Fujin who takes her out in the hall for questioning. Ursa makes a return in the 4th Division hospital to see Mizuki and Ren Yamatoro. She begins to cry and worry about Zukia's well being. Powers and Abilities Kido Practiconer: she is decent at Kido and can perform mid-level Kido without incantation but they are not effective against stronger enemies. Hand to Hand Combat Master: Her hand to hand combat skills are highly recognized, she has even been regarded as the second comming of Soifon, though that may have been over exaggerated. Poison Master: Ursa is capeable of creating poisons that are highly effective. even Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi congradulates her on her abilities. Zanpakutō Barbossa's released form takes the form of a pirate sword. Shikai: The release command is "Freak out" this command causes Barbossa to dissolve into a pinkish purple mist. :Shikai Special Ability: Ursa can use the mist to cause her victims to suffer horrific hallucinations often uses their deepest fears as the images. She can only control the direction of the mist and not the actual hallucinations. It was recently shown in her battle with Ren Yamatoro that his Wisdom clone is immune to the effects of her Shikai. Bankai: She has not achieved Bankai though Zukia knows it because he has copied it. Its commented on by Zukia that her Zanpakutō can bring the worst of nightmares to life. Relationships *'Zukia Tojiro': She has deep respect for him despite how harsh he may be, Ursa considers him to be the only captain with any balls (as she puts it). *'Umi': Constantly tortures her due to her weakness. Since Umi became Lieutenat after the departure of Momo Hinamori she is constntly badgering her. Ursa thinks that this division was cursed because it has had two weak lieutenants in a row, she thinks that she is the 5th Division's salvation from this curse. However Umi still manages to out do Ursa in Kido which angers her to no end. *'Ren Yamatoro': Ren is constantly picked on by Ursa mainly due to him being gay and his infatuation for the captain. One time Ursa challenged Ren to a duel wadgering that if she won she would tell the captain his secret, however she ended up losing the battle. *'Hide Yamatoro': Is like a role model to her and appreciates her cold blooded attitude towards Ren. It seems they used to be sparring partners a while ago. Quotes * Bitch (to Umi) * Zukia-sama (to Zukia) * You are a total pansy (to Ren) * Straighten up you weaklings Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Seated Officer